


Wish Fulfillment梦想成真

by viola20208102



Category: Avangers(Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates, Marvel(Comics)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Vol. 7 (2017), Cosmic Cube, Fix-It of Sorts, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiverse, Secret Empire (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola20208102/pseuds/viola20208102
Summary: 当听说托尼复活时，史蒂夫做了一个九头蛇至尊会做的事：他俘虏了托尼。不幸的是，这不是对的托尼。





	Wish Fulfillment梦想成真

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wish Fulfillment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870175) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 给Cap-IM Bingo，梗是“描绘托尼从锁链中挣脱”（细节来自铁人vol 1#47）。  
> 这部和我的其他关于蛇队的故事无关。  
> 有秘密帝国 #8和终极战队2 #100的剧透，还设定终极战队事件晚于秘密帝国#8但仍处于秘密帝国期间，这可能无关紧要，但就假装这样，行嘛？还有我设定了终极战队回归了616一会儿。随便吧。这是漫画啊【挥手】  
> 打了“作者选择不警告”主要是因为我不知道怎么预警蛇队，但是我觉得这里蛇队没做什么特别混蛋的事。还有，这篇文主要是fix-it，但是终极宇宙的fix-it而不是秘密帝国的。

原文：1427词  
译文：2933字  
  
译者：喜闻乐见的胖揍蛇队！有意译。阅读愉快！  
  
  
  
神盾倒台之后，史蒂夫听到了一些传言：托尼在太空中。  
这不对。他拥有托尼的身体，而他最近听说托尼的AI还和反抗军在一起。但或许他们完成了什么。或许那是某种克隆。无论如何，反抗军还有立方碎片，他不能掌控所有事情。而且托尼有些朋友在太空里呆了一段时间。可能卡罗尔或者银河护卫队策划了某事。  
 _抓住他_ ，他命令道。  
六个小时后，金红装甲里的男人被带到他面前。  
史蒂夫遣走了守卫。  
他们清净了。  
他的手被绑在背后，常用的限制力量的绑法，眼睛的缝隙中透着微光。史蒂夫穿着他最好的九头蛇制服，绿底衬着镀金的织带。无论如何，第一印象总是很重要的。但是盔甲里的男人并没在看着他。  
史蒂夫怀疑地眯起眼。  
这不是托尼的装甲。  
哦，这和它本可能的样子很像，但不属于史蒂夫知晓的一种，而他对所有的模型了如指掌。在金红之外，它有一半是银色的，并且它很……好吧，笨重。这形状不对。不是说托尼不能把它们造成那样，但是托尼没有那么做。他的盔甲总是光滑优雅。这一个不是。  
史蒂夫从椅子上站起，走得更近了些。在盔甲里的那人仍没抬起头。  
史蒂夫伸出双手，摸索着解开头盔的按钮；它们也不和往常一样呆在同样的位置。像是某人拆开了托尼的装甲，试着把它重新装回去却漏了某些部件。 _几乎_ 所有事都是对的，但那个 _几乎_ 已经足够怪异到使他惊慌。剧烈地。  
他把头盔提起，托尼望向他。  
托尼闻起来像个酿酒厂；比起呼气中的酒味，他更给人一种刚在酒桶里洗过澡的糟糕印象。但史蒂夫期待从他眼中看到的破碎，酒鬼托尼那种落败的抑郁，都无处可寻。他的眼神明亮而充满好奇。  
托尼在微笑，耶稣啊，他笑得像真的在同他调情。但是托尼过去没有，现在不会，托尼从未有一次如此看过他。他该死的在干什么？  
“出人意料，亲爱的。”那是一阵低沉喉音。性感撩人。“这个宇宙里你一直是个纳粹吗？”  
 _在这个宇宙里。_  
哦。他抓住了错的托尼。  
“我只是很好奇，”陌生的托尼继续道，咬着嘴唇，睫毛扇动。“你懂的，亲爱的，过去我们闯进你们的宇宙好几次。见了你们的蜘蛛侠一次。碰到一个巨大的紫色怪物吃掉了新泽西，杀了队长，第一次。”他眼中有某种东西闪烁，那大概是真切的悲伤。“完全没人说过你的事。我没真的问过，对，但我觉得蜘蛛侠会提起。”  
“我不是个纳粹，”史蒂夫告诉他。“我是九头蛇。”  
“噢，”托尼说，“那这个制服就是个巧合喽？人人都爱高筒靴和鹅步走？”  
史蒂夫揍了他。  
这真是极其让人满意。他曾把托尼的AI实体化过，极其短暂，但那与这个根本不同。  
托尼蹒跚着爬起来。他咳嗽着，抬起头。“哦，”他说。“完全不一样。我的错。”他笑起来，眼神中有种奇怪的喜爱。“我希望你能见见我的美国队长。他对法西斯有非常坚定的看法。估计你的下巴得被铁丝绑上一个月，亲爱的。”  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼。“你实际上在威胁我吗？”  
“我根本想都不敢想，甜心，”托尼说，咬着嘴唇。他深深地望着史蒂夫，一个漫长而缠绵的凝视，像是他想把史蒂夫从制服里扒出来，而史蒂夫不知道怎么说 _别像那样看着我_ 因为他平生从未想过得告诉托尼•斯塔克没人想要他。“又或许，”托尼轻柔地说，“你希望我能为你做一些其他的事，嗯？”  
“托尼，”史蒂夫说，对着一个在此之前他从未叫过名字男人。  
“身居高位很孤独吧？”托尼低声絮语。“无人理解你么，亲爱的？那真的很 _难_ （hard）？”  
他着重强调最后一个形容词，半心半意地诱惑，以那种—奇怪的方式，让史蒂夫发怒；他在这儿表演着自己的情感，一览无余，制造某种廉价而俗艳的东西让托尼—真正的托尼—本应该获得他应得的尊敬。  
“你除了醉醺醺的性暗示还会 _任何事_ 吗？”史蒂夫厉声说。  
他绝对是抓住了错的托尼。  
托尼眼神闪烁。“这真是侮辱人，亲爱的，”托尼说。“你一定得知道的话，我有 _绝佳的_ 持久能力。”  
托尼摇晃着跪下，向上看着他，微笑着。  
史蒂夫俯视着他。皮肤滚烫针刺般疼痛，一半是恐惧，一半是性欲。  
“在我吸完你的老二之后，”托尼说，几乎是愉悦的，“你可以告诉我 _你他妈_ 为什么轻视我。”  
那儿有一些微弱的金属碰撞声，史蒂夫终于意识到，束缚被打开了。  
他不确定之后到底发生了什么，但不知为何他背着地躺着，脸一阵阵地抽痛，一只手心斥力炮伸进他的胸口，长手套包裹的手大张着。托尼半坐在他身上，单膝压进他疼痛的髋部。另一只手不停打开史蒂夫的口袋，而他的—哦，不—找到了放立方碎片的地方。糟了。  
“我不认为你会想叫守卫，”托尼说，手掌里捧着立方碎片。“它们可真好看。”  
史蒂夫吐出一口血。  
“是因为酗酒吗？”托尼问。“是因为调情吗？当真那就是让你认为我弱小可怜又无助需要的全部了？”他嘲弄道。“还是你真心觉得这些束缚对注入式纳米计算机有用，亲爱的？你没意识到我过去二十分钟一直在阅读你的文件吗？”  
“你不知道那些碎片能干什么，”史蒂夫说。这大半是谎言—如果他能进入数据库，他一定知道了—但或许那能阻止托尼。无论如何，他需要整个立方去实现愿望。  
“真的，亲爱的？”托尼问。“我想我有些主意。我认为你可以许愿。”现在他眼里有些安静而可怕的东西，一种无声的悲伤。“而我清楚地知道我想要什么。”  
 _那不会有用的_ ，史蒂夫想说，但托尼把立方碎片高高举起然后—  
屋子里出现了别的东西。  
是他。  
他觉得自己不该惊讶。  
另一个史蒂夫•罗杰斯肯定是美国队长；制服显然对他意义重大，即使细节处的设计和史蒂夫以前穿的完全不同，覆盖重甲，星星缀在双肩。他看起来比史蒂夫年轻一点，但脸庞更加凌厉，坚韧不屈，像世界从未善待过他。  
“史蒂夫！”托尼说，声音里是真诚的高兴，他在笑。  
另一个史蒂夫怒气冲冲地俯视他们。“以上帝的名义，你到底想干嘛？”  
“我们发现这个宇宙里你是个该死的纳粹，”托尼告诉他。“我知道这很屎，但我觉得你更想活过来看看，亲爱的。”  
弯下腰，罗杰斯单手把他抓住—上帝啊，史蒂夫本觉得自己比他更强壮—拎起来，压在墙上。  
“继续，”罗杰斯说。他的声音低沉而平坦。“告诉我你事业的正义。告诉我什么是荣耀。告诉我现在你有多强大。”  
史蒂夫艰难地咽了一口。  
“对，”罗杰斯说，冷酷地。“我想也不是。”  
他把史蒂夫放下来，转过身。史蒂夫举起拳头—  
罗杰斯更快。  
这疼痛令人眼前发黑。史蒂夫的头被砸进墙里。血液大片淌下来。他想到自己的颧骨骨折了。世界天旋地转。  
“耶稣啊，”罗杰斯说，从他上方的某处，“你为了 _这个_ 把我带回来？”  
史蒂夫甚至没试着站起来。  
“呃，”托尼说。“我好孤单的。还有，你知道，我觉得他不是一直如此。我想我能修好这个。”  
 _不不不不_ ，史蒂夫想。  
托尼向下扫视，立方碎片在他手中发出蓝白交织的光芒，如此明亮如同凝视太阳，周遭的现实在他身边旋转变换，迁移沉降仿佛流水重归河道，而史蒂夫—  
史蒂夫想起来了。  
他闭上眼睛，哭了起来。


End file.
